A first happy Christmas
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Riven upsets Musa one day before Christmas. Can he make it up to her on time or will he celebrate this special holiday alone like in all the other years? Riven/Musa


A/N: This is my second story for Winx Club and a Christmas one-shot for Riven and Musa. Please enjoy :)

* * *

Riven sighed again. Here he sat alone on a bench in the park of Gardenia with snow falling around him. It was nothing new for him to be alone on Christmas, but this time it was his own fault that he had no one. Right now he could have been with his friends celebrating, but he had messed up again.

He reached in his jacket pocket and clenched the small jewelery box.

'If I hadn't said that yesterday I could have given this to her today.' The magenta haired Specialist thought.

Yesterday...the day he had ruined the only chance to have a happy first Christmas.

_Flashback _

_The Winx and Specialists were at a cafe drinking hot chocolate and planning Christmas._

"_We can all celebrate together at Love and Pet." Bloom suggested. _

"_Great idea. I can decorate everything." Stella was already excited. _

"_Sounds good to me." Layla agreed. _

"_Yeah me too." Helia said and smiled at Flora, who blushed in return. _

"_So it's settled." Stella announced happily. _

_The good mood of the group changed when Riven spoke up. _

"_For your information, I am not coming." With that he stood up and went outside._

_Everyone was shocked at his reaction, but it was Musa who was hurt the most by his words._

"_Go talk to him sweetie." Flora whispered to the music fairy, who took her friends advice. _

_She found him a few feet away from the cafe, going in the direction of his and the boys apartment. _

"_Riven wait."_

_The Specialist immediately stopped walking and turned to his girlfriend. _

"_What do you want?"_

_Musa flinched when she heard his harsh voice. _

"_Why are you reacting like this?"_

Riven could see the hurt in Musa's eyes and he thought about agreeing to come just for her sake, but then replied in the same tone.

"_Isn't Christmas a family feast? So why should I celebrate it with them?"_

"_What is so wrong about spending it with our friends?"_

"_I never celebrated Christmas so I am not starting it now."_

_Musa stepped closer to him and touched his cheek softly._

"_If you don't do it for them then do it for me."_

_Her eyes pleaded for him to agree, but he knew that when he would give in his bad mood on Christmas would ruined the celebration for her._

"_No. Leave me alone with all this Christmas stuff." With that he removed her hand from his cheek and walked away. _

_Flashback end_

That was what had happened yesterday. Now he was alone on Christmas like he had wanted to. It had become a sad tradition for it to be this way. Never before had he really minded it, but thinking about his girlfriend he missed her and wished to have her there.

Touching the little box with a necklace especially made for her in his pocket again he felt guilty for refusing her wish to come and celebrate with their friends. She was the first person he had ever cared about so deeply and now he had disappointed her.

When he had left her yesterday standing in the cold snow he had seen a lonely tear falling in the snow and he still felt like the biggest jerk on earth for making her cry.

Suddenly he noticed an old man sitting down next to him.

"What are you doing here all alone kid?"

"I am not a kid." Riven replied rudely.

"Shouldn't you be with your loved one right now?"

The magenta haired Specialist looked down ashamed. "I messed that up."

He didn't knew why he was even talking to this man, but it felt good to be not alone any more and talk with someone.

"What did you do?"

"I made my girlfriend cry." It was hard for Riven to say it out loud.

"It's Christmas. I am sure she will forgive you." The old man reassured him.

"No she won't and even if she does I can't forgive myself. She deserves better than me, I only hurt her."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. She has to see something in you or you wouldn't be her boyfriend would you?" The man smiled knowingly and continued. "Go to her and tell her what she means to you."

Riven looked down on his frozen hands, while he thought things trough. The old man was right he had to find her and tell her how important she was to him.

He had known for a while that he loved Musa, but he had never told her. Often had he seen his girlfriend looking dreamily at their friends when they said the three magical words. For sure she had wanted the same, but she had never complained about him not being romantically and saying 'I love you'. She had always accepted him for who he was and that was something nobody had done before.

In this moment Riven knew that he had to tell her his feelings. This old man made him realize that he still had a loved one to spend Christmas with. It was not to late to make Musa happy again.

"I have to thank y-" Looking up Riven stopped because the old man wasn't there any more. How could he have left without him noticing it?

Shaking his head to clear his mind Riven stood up to search for his girlfriend. His footsteps were the only ones in the deep snow around the bench.

Meanwhile Musa and the rest of the group were sitting around the Christmas tree, which was designed by Stella. Eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate everyone was in a good mood. The music fairy was the only one with a sad expression on her face. Looking around she saw that all her friends were snuggling with their loved ones. She had to hold back her tears at the thought that her boyfriend wouldn't come to cuddle with her on one of the couches like the other couples were.

"I am going for a walk."

Her announcement caught her friends attention.

"Are you sure? It's not very logical to go outside when it is so cold." Tecna spoke up.

"Yeah don't worry I will be fine in my coat." Musa tried to smile at her friends. She had to get out before the first tear would fall.

Stepping outside she felt the cold air hit her face. Tecna's calculation was right like always. She looked at the snow under her feet and a lone tear rolled down her cheek and fell in the deep snow.

"Don't cry." She heard a familiar voice say.

When she looked up she saw Riven stand in front of her. He reached out to wipe the tear stain away, but she slapped his hand away.

"D-Don't...just don't." She snapped and turned around to go back inside.

Riven took a hold of her wrist and spun her around so she landed on his chest. At first she tried to free herself, but she calmed down the moment he spoke up.

"I know I was a jerk to you and I want to apologize." It wasn't easy for him to tell her the next thing, but he continued. "I am sorry for hurting you. Christmas just isn't a feast I have good memories about. I had never loved ones to celebrate it with and so I came to hate it, seeing happy families while I was all alone."

Musa had locked eyes with him the whole time he had told her this and she saw the sincerity in his eyes while he spoke. Knowing it wasn't easy for him to talk about his past and his feelings she felt special that he opened up to her.

"Riven I-"

Her boyfriend lay a finger on her lips to silence her.

"I changed my mind about Christmas because now I have a loved one. I have you Muse. You are the one who always stood by my side and accepted me for who I am. You are the most important person in the world for me."

Riven touched her cheek softly with one hand and pulled her closer to him by her waist with the other. Seeing his music princess blush he couldn't help but feel proud to be the one who could make her reacted like this.

Their lips were millimeters apart and Riven knew he wanted to close the little gap, but he had to tell her something first.

"What I am trying to say is...Muse I love you."

Musa felt breathless for a moment. Was this a dream? She had always wanted to hear this words from him, but she had never thought it was possible for him to tell her this. At his confession she felt his heart speed up under her hand which lay on his chest just above his heart, so she knew he meant it.

"Riv I love you too." She whispered just as softly as he had seconds ago.

Finally closing the gap between them Riven kissed Musa with all the love he had for her. This Christmas he would be happy for the first time ever because he was spending it with the one he loved.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and I wish you all Merry Christmas :)


End file.
